iCry
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Carly is devastated by the news she'll receive from Sam... and yet the worse is to come... will Carly's life be the same ever again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fairmount Cemetery in Denver, Colorado.

Carline Marie Shay, known to her friends as Carly, is on her knees in front of a tomb in the middle of the place, her eyes are red and puffy from her endless crying, her hands grasp her black dress as a hand lays on her shoulder.

-Carly, we have to go. -her brother Spencer said

-I don't want to go...

A boy her age, who's face showed also that he had been crying, knelt before her.

-Carly please... we have to leave.

-NO!!!! FREDDY I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT SAM!!!!

He hugged her as her crying increased and he slowly helped her up. Incapable of holding back his tears he silently cried...

Early that year, at Carly's apartment, Freddy, Sam and Carly were working on another episode of iCarly.

-OK, so we're wrapped with the rehearsal -Freddy said

-It's going to be an awesome program!! -Carly beamed

-Yeah, awesome -Sam agreed

-So, why don't we go get some smoothies? My threat -Freddy said

-Sure -Carly said

-You guys go, I had one early -Sam said

-You sure? I really mean it, the smoothies are on me -Freddy said

-I said no, just go already!!! -Sam yelled

The minute they closed the door Sam closed her eyes and moaned in pain as the excruciating pain she felt in her stomach intensified. The teenager held herself from the wall trying to resist the pain, making sure that Spencer didn't noticed she left and got to her apartment, there, without anything she could do, her stomach decided to empty itself right in the living room.

-Great... now I'll have to clean up this mess...

As she cleaned she noticed the huge traces of blood that were there as well.

-Great... again... I better stop eating that much junk food... some pepto will do anyways...

But things didn't got better, Carly started to notice that Sam seemed tired and even was in the verge of passing out right there on the studio. At home Sam's mother got to her when she heard her puking in the bathroom.

-Are you all right?

-Yeah... I probably ate something bad...

But she noticed that her mother was glaring at her and at the toilet.

-Is that blood? -she asked

-What?

-You have blood in your lips and in there...

-I'm fine... don't worry... - Sam said flushing and cleaning herself.

Two months later Carly and Freddy were looking for Sam after she failed to meet them at the cafeteria for lunch after her gym class, something unusual on the blond as she normally was monstrously hungry after any physical activity. Carly pulled Gibby when he walked pass them as she knew he shared gym class with Sam.

-Gibby do you know were Sam is?

-Didn't you heard?

-Heard what? -Freddy asked

-She was taken to the hospital after she started to puke blood on the gym shower -he replied

-WHAT??? -Carly said terrified

-Do you know where they took her? -Freddy asked

-I uh... It had to do with sleeping beauty... or something...

-DON'T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING?!?!? -Carly exploded

-Wait... was it Medical Center of Aurora? -Freddy asked

-YEAH!!! That's the one!!! -Gibby replied

-Can we get there? -Carly asked

-My mom takes me there every month, I know how to get there, I'll take you after school and

-NOW!!!

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Carly ran to the nurse in the information desk

-Excuse me, I'm looking for Samantha Puckett -she said

-Let me see... Puckett... Puckett... Samantha... she's in the OR now for an endoscopy. -she said reading her computer monitor.

-Can we see her? -Carly asked

-No need to worry, she'll be home tonight -she said

Two hours later Sam was getting ready to leave when her mother and a Doctor came in, she noticed the look on her mother, she was holding back her tears.

-Samantha, I'm Doctor Elizabeth Corday... -The Doctor began.

-Call me Sam, so, what's wrong with me, what do I need to take? -she asked

-Well, it's not that simple, when we performed the endoscopy we... found something and we had to test it... unfortunately... and there's no easy way to say this... you have cancer...

Sam glared at him for several seconds, as tears ran down her face she found the strength to talk.

-So... what now? Will you operate me to take it out?

-I'm afraid Sam... it's inoperable... -Dr. Corday replied

-Great... so... how.... how long... will I live... -she asked trying with all her might to hold back her tears.

Dr. Corday held the teenager's hands.

-For what we saw... it's been there for long... so... our best hope... are six months...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

iCry

Sam glared at Dr. Corday, her hands began to tremble and as tears began to run down her face she hugged the woman and began to cry. Dr. Corday caressed her hair trying to remain professional and to held back her own tears.

-We'll do our best... I promise.

Sam's mother knelled and took her hands.

-We will... I promise...

-We'll start with radiotherapy right away and you'll need to come three times a week all right? -Dr. Corday said

Sam cleaned the tears from her eyes and nodded. Later that night she arrived when Carly and Freddy were getting everything ready for iCarly.

-SAM!!!! -Carly said hugging her

Sam had to gather all her strength not to break down right there and then.

-So, what happened to you? Are you all right? -Freddy asked

She doubted for several seconds, should she tell them that they would only have her for six more months or should she keep it and make it the best of it until the very last minute? It didn't took long for her to make a choice.

-Yeah... I'm... fine... just need to take some pills and that's that... -she said

-Good, then lets start the show!!! -Carly said

But regardless of Sam's desire to keep it to herself some things did change, and Carly noticed it as she began to eat more healthier in the cafeteria as ordered by Dr. Corday.

-OK, what's going on here? Tea and salad? Who are you and where's my friend Sam?

-What? -she said while chewing her tomato and lettuce salad

-You eating salad? You normally have nachos and a hamburger and a Pepsi, not salad and lemon tea. -Freddy replied

-SO WHAT IF WANT TO EAT HEALTHIER?? -she exploded.

-Sam calm down -Carly said

-Just leave me alone. -Sam got up from the table and left the cafeteria.

Later Carly found Same taking her books out of her locker.

-Sam?

-Hi Carls.

-What happened in the cafeteria?

-Look... I'm sorry OK? I'll see you later to discuss iCarly.

-Lunch at my place as usual? - Carly said

-No can do, have something to do with Mom first.

Later that afternoon Sam arrived to Carly's home, she didn't felt well at the hospital so Dr. Corday decided to give her a pain reliever, but the pill was so strong that she felt so sleepy that she just got in Spencer's room instead of Carly's and fell in a deep peaceful sleep. Completely unaware of her presence in his room he came in after his shower with only a towel around his waist, singing happily he took it off, the sound woke Sam who sat in the bed.

-What's going on?

Surprised he turned around showing Sam more than she bargained for.

-SPENCER!!!!

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Upon hearing the screams Carly ran in. She didn't expected to find her brother in such a compromising position either.

-SPENCER COVER YOURSELF!!!!! -she yelled while covering her eyes.

Finally reacting the young man covered his nudity with the towel while Carly led Sam to her room.

-Exactly what were you doing in Spencer's room? -She asked

-I'm sorry, I was tired and fell asleep. -Sam replied

-Didn't you knew that it was Spencer's room?

-I'm sorry OK?

-OK... let's go upstairs, Freddy has everything ready for today's show.

-Cool!! -Sam replied following her friend.

Later that night Spencer was preparing his bed for rest when he found something in it, it was a blister with a couple of pills already consumed and four more still in it.

-Carly, is this yours? -he asked

-No, I'm not taking any pills. -she replied

-Me neither... this is weird...

-Wait... Sam.. she was in your bed, let me see those pills. -Carly said taking the blister

She read the label "Methadone" taking her laptop she researched. It didn't took long. Carly's eyes opened wide as it appeared on the cancer research center website.

-So what are they for? -Spencer ask sitting beside her on her bed.

-Pain relievers... for cancer patients... but it can't be...

The following morning Carly confronted Sam in the school hall.

-Sam why are you taking this? -she asked showing her the blister.

-That's not mine. -she lied

-Spencer found it in his bed yesterday, I know for a fact that they're not his, and the only person who was in his room and in his bed was you.

-I said they're not mine all right? Now leave me alone.

-What's going on? -Freddy asked

-I pray that nothing...

Two months later Sam was in her radiotherapy session trying to cope with the unbearable pain in her belly. She could see that Dr. Corday was talking to her mother.

-Mrs. Puckett... I need to be clear with you... the cancer is spreading despite our efforts... we will keep trying... but to be honest... you should... you should prepare... -Dr. Corday said hugging her, as a mother she knew how Sam's mom was feeling. When Sam came out she could see that the teenager was in intense pain.

-Samantha?

-Yeah?

-Does it hurt too much?

-Yeah...

-We'll need to increase the dosage so please take three pills in about an hour OK? -Dr. Corday ordered.

Sam nodded. For all matters she would have loved to go home and rest, but it was iCarly day and she didn't wanted to fail to her friend, knowing that if she took the pills she would fall asleep she decided to take them on her way home after doing iCarly but as the show progressed the pain she was feeling intensified, unable to cope with it she walked off stage to the hall outside the studio with trembling hands she took her pills and began to take them. She was about to take the third one when Carly came out looking for her. Her eyes focused on the blister she had on her hand along with the water bottle, Sam swallowed the pill and tried to get back into the studio. Carly held her arm.

-Show me those pills.

-They're aspirins, chill out -Sam replied

-Sam I'm not an idiot, let me see those pills!!!

-NO!!!!

-WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?!?

-I HAVE CANCER AND I ONLY HAVE THREE MONTHS LEFT TO LIVE!!!!!!

-¿¡!?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carly glared at her friend in absolute disbelief.

-what...?

Tears began to flood Sam's cheeks.

-I was diagnosed a few months ago... -she replied

-But but... it can't be... you're 17, you can't have cancer, maybe... maybe it's a mistake... my grandpa knows a very good doctor and

-No Carls... no mistake... the tuba classes I told you about after school? I'm going to the hospital for radiotherapy... Dr. Corday said it worked at first but... it's getting worse...

-Come on Sam... you have to be OK...

The blond just hugged her, holding her with all her might.

-no.... please help me make the best of it...

Carly separated from her.

-NO!!! I... I'm going to talk to Dad, maybe... maybe he can think of something... you know the army is always thinking of new stuff... maybe

-Carly please... there's nothing you or your Dad or anyone else can do... please... help me make the best of whatever time I have left...

-NO!!! YOU CAN'T DIE!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!!!

-Carls...

Sam leaned against the wall as Carly ran to her room. Spencer came up upon hearing the screams of his little sister. Knowing that her secret was out Sam led Spencer to the studio and in there, he told him and Freddie about her situation.

-Is... is there something we can do? -Spencer asked

-Help Carly please... she needs you more than I need you. -Sam replied

Spencer got up and went to tend for his sister, Freddy was glaring at Sam with teary eyes.

-why...?

-Why what? -Sam asked

-Why are you leaving me?

-Excuse me? -Sam was baffled

Without thinking and without warning Freddy got up and kissed Sam, the blond glared at him shock.

-I love you Sam, don't you get it?

-But Carly.. I...

-I just tried to make you jealous...

Sam hugged him and just cried, Freddie held her with all his might, wishing he could keep her with him forever. Meanwhile Spencer got to Carly.

-Carly? -he said opening the door slowly

All he got where the sobs of his little sister in return, he walked in and saw Carly crying on her pillow.

-Carly...

-TELL ME IT'S NO TRUE!!! TELL ME SAM WILL STAY WITH US!!! PLEASE!!!!

Spencer held her as she punched him desperately in the chest to finally collapse in his arms.

-We'll do our best Carly I promise.

But Sam's condition didn't improve, from simply going for radiotherapy Sam had to stay for days at the hospital where Dr. Corday had to carefully give her high doses of pain relievers to ease her pain, they were so strong that Sam spent countless hours sleeping. Eating was another hard to tell story, she could barely keep anything in her stomach without throwing up not only the food but significant amounts of blood that made an IV necessary to help her recover what she had lost. Carly made big efforts to make it the best possible for her, with the help of Spencer and Dr. Corday's permission, she was able to bring a DVD player to Sam's room so she could spend entire afternoons with her and Freddie watching movies and eating chocolate, the one thing Sam could eat without suffering the after effects.

-Excuse me, you are Carly's brother right? -Dr. Corday said

-I'm Spencer Shay, yes. Carly is my little sister.

-Come into my office please -she asked

Spencer follow her and had a seat when invited to.

-Carly is Samantha's best friend right?

-Yes, they have known each other since they were 5. -Spencer replied.

Dr. Corday glared at him measuring his words.

-I think... you better prepare her... Sam's condition... has worsened in the last few days and... we believe it won't be long...

-I understand... but... no matter what I can tell her... it's going to be real hard... -Spencer said.

A week later Sam was in her bed when her mom came in, she had asked the nurse to call her as she didn't felt well that morning.

-Mom...

-Hey sweetie... how are you... you look bright today -she said trying to hold her tears.

-Thank you... -Sam said quietly

-F... for what?

-For being the best mom... can you please... get in here with me... I'm... kinda cold...

The woman nodded and hugged her daughter in bed as she carefully laid beside her, she didn't knew how long she was sleep but she was awekened by the frantic sounds of nurses and Dr. Corday running in as Sam's heart monitor had began to sound uninterruptedly.

-Miss Puckett please stand aside!!!! -A nurse said as Dr. Corday placed her stethoscope in Sam's chest.

-She's fibrillating, where's the defibrillator!!? -she howled

-Right here Doctor!!! -another nurse said running in withe device.

In Carly's apartment the teenager ran downstairs when the doorbell sounded, it was Freddy ,as he, along with her and Spencer were going to visit Sam to watch the latest Harry Potter movie.

-I'm ready, let's go Spencer, Sam is waiting to see this movie and... Spencer what's going on? Why are you crying? -She asked

-Who's on the phone? -Freddy asked as he saw Spencer holding his cell phone against his ear and fearing the worst.

-It was... Mrs. Puckett...

Carly's hands began to tremble as tears began to form in her eyes.

-Sam's is fine right? We... we're going to go see her and watch this movie and eat this chocolates with her... RIGHT????

-No... I'm sorry Carly... Sam... passed away an hour ago...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

iCry

Spencer's words repeated themselves again and again in Carly's ears:

_-No... I'm sorry Carly... Sam... passed away an hour ago..._

-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU STUPID STUPID LIAR!!!!!!!!! DON'T SAY THAT!!! SAM IS FINE!!! SAM IS GOING TO BE FINE!!!!

Spencer cried silently as Carly's fists impacted his chest, it took over 30 seconds for Freddy to finally react and restrain his friend.

-Tell me he's lying please... tell me he's lying...

Carly fell to her knees while Freddy hugged her tight with tears running down his face, Spencer just sat in the couch and and buried his face in his hands. The funeral was held three days later as Sam's Dad had to fly from Florida where he was at the time. Carly stood beside the coffin passing her hand over Sam's face, the teenager looked like an angel, per her mother's request she was dressed the way she used to, with her shorts, a t-shirt with the "iCarly" logo embroidered and a necklace that Carly wanted her to wear, it had a heart shaped locket that had the inscription "Eternity Awaits" and inside, on the right a picture of the three of them: Sam, Carly and Freddy, and in the left, the iCarly logo.

-Wake up Sam... please... I'm hurting too much... yell all you want... but please... wake up...

Freddy held her and brought her to a chair where she sobbed. After the burial Spencer gave Carly a tea in which he put a sedative so in a matter of minutes the teenager was in a deep sleep. Freddie was in the iCarly studio glaring at everything. He was startled when he felt a hand in his shoulder, it was Spencer who was holding a cup of tea for him.

-Just tea right? -he asked

-Just tea -Spencer replied

He saw the boy checking something on his laptop.

-It's over right? - Spencer said sadly

-What?

-iCarly...

-I... don't know.... can you just make sure I'm on camera?

Spencer did as told and signaled Freddy who pushed a button on the remote he had on his belt. He glared at the camera for several seconds before being able to talk.

-Hi... I'm Fredward Benson... I'm not usually on this side of the camera but... you need to know... today... our friend Samantha Puckett... whom you know as Sam... lost the battle to cancer and passed away... at this point I can't tell whether or not iCarly will continue... so for now... thank you...

Even the most unexpected also showed their appreciation, Nevel Peppermit, Carly's nemesis dedicated a section of his site to remember Sam and in a post he referred to her as "the greatest thing the Internet ever had". Two weeks later Carly was in the set she was playing with Sam's remote when Freddy came in.

-Hi... how are you feeling?

Carly's puffy red eyes answered the question very clearly, he knelt before his friend.

-Look... someone is here to see you...

-I don't want to see anybody... leave me alone please...

-not even me? -a voice said

Carly raised her hand and couldn't believe the sight before her.

-Melanie?

The blond ran and hugged her. Carly just cried holding to her.

-I miss her a lot... why did she had to leave me?

Melanie separated from her and cleaned the tears from her face.

-Sam gave me this letter... that's why I came back from PCA... she... said to give it to you... after...

Carly took the envelope, with trembling hands she ripped it and took the paper out...

_Hi Carls,_

Guess I'm on a better place now huh? Just don't be sad OK? I'll be looking over for you. iCarly is your dream and just because I'm not around to help doesn't mean it has to end, hey, you have freddork to keep the tech stuff running... and don't worry... from now on Melanie will take my place, just make sure everyone knows it's not me OK? I don't want my reputation ruined.

Luv you always

xoxo SAM

Carly glared at Melanie and understood that she had to go on, that Sam would have never forgive her if she ended iCarly or if she continued being so sad, getting up and cleaning the tears from her face she held Melanie's hands in hers.

-Freddy get everything ready.

-What?

-We're doing iCarly right now!!!

Still in shock Freddy got his camera and his console ready as the two teenagers got ready.

-Guess what?? I'm Carly!!!

-And I'm Sam's sister Melanie, and we just want to welcome you too...

-iCARLY!!!!!!!!!!! - both yelled in unison.

In the hall Spencer smiled as he slipped his tea. Nothing hurt him more than seeing his sister suffering, and having her smiling again was all he ever asked for. He just prayed that she didn't had to endure such a pain again.

The end.


End file.
